creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
A Halloween to Regret
Sequel to A Halloween to Remember It’s hard to believe a year has passed since the incident. I laid there on my bed, trying to rid the memories of that unfortunate night. But no matter how hard I try; I can’t repress the events of that night. “Halloween again…” I said quietly to myself. I got up from my bed and headed towards the kitchen. Today, I wasn’t going to school due to the special circumstances. I ate my breakfast and made no conversation with my family. My family just glared at me the whole time. “So today is a nice day. Perfect weather…” my mom said. I just looked at her and left the kitchen. I went back to my room and sat there at my desk, staring at the clock; silence. I miss my friends and not a day goes by that I haven’t thought about them. The police never found a trace of them after that night and obviously they didn’t believe a single word I said. “Typical cops,” I thought in my head. I kept the sticky note I received after that night in a box in my closet. “Should I?” I questioned myself. I went to my closet, grabbed the box and placed it on my desk. “Alright, it’s time,” I said to myself. I opened the box to find the sticky note was no longer there. “No, this can’t be right.” I started to panic. I searched my room from top to bottom to find the note but no luck. Running out of options, I stormed out of my room and went back to the kitchen. “Where is the note!?” I demanded. “What note?” my mom replied. “The note that was in this fucking box!” I yelled with rage. “We don’t know what you’re talking about?! We don’t know about any note!” my sister said. “LIES!” I yelled back. “Calm down, David," my older brother said. “God damn it!” I yelled in frustration. I stormed out the living room and headed into the garage. I grabbed my bike and set off into the street. I don’t know what I accomplish doing this but I needed to leave. I pedaled my way down the streets, and though traffic; until I reached the cemetery. I left my bike on the grass and walked down the numerous rows of graves. I reached my friends’ graves. “Who did this?” I whispered. I stood there in silence and dread. Remembering all the good times of my fallen friends, a tear rolled down my cheek. It's scary how life can take the things/people you love from you in the matter of seconds. My friends aren't dead, they're trapped by that monster. I spent a whole year living in fear. I done everything I can to keep him away; rituals, sacrifices, spells, everything. I hope this is over and I could live on with my life. I was about to leave until I noticed something on one of the gravestones; it was a sticky note. I leaned down and took the note and it said: “I haven’t forgotten about you.” I froze. How did the sticky note get here?! Unless… I dropped the note and began sprinting towards my bike. Before I reached my bike, a black tall figure appeared in front of me. “What’s the hurry, we’re just getting started," he said. Everything faded to black; I woke up tied up to a chair in a large concrete chamber with only a light from the ceiling and a metal door. The metal door opened and the Hooded Man walked in. “Told you I haven’t forgotten about you,” the Hooded Man remarked. I felt too weak to talk; all my energy has been sucked out of me. I just glared at him. “Your protection is gone. I’m going to have fun with you tonight. Let’s begin shall we!” he said. He brought in a cart filled with various torture devices. He took out a sharp knife and jammed it into my chest cavity. I yelled at the top my lungs as the blood gushed out my body. “Shut up!” he said aggressively as he grabbed my tongue and cut it off with his knife. I felt the blood gushing out of my mouth. I tried to get away until he ripped opened my torso and violently stabbed my organs. “Do you know how much trouble you caused me?! How a simple human escaped from grasp!?” he raged as he began tearing apart my organs. He grabbed my intestines and started choking me with it. I gasped for air, everything started to fade out. He let go of me and walked to the cart. He grabbed a dull hacksaw from the cart and began cutting off my limbs. I felt the hacksaw rip though my muscle. The pain was nothing I have ever felt before; I kept yelling and resisting hopefully someone or something will save me but I guess my luck has run out. The Hooded Man grabbed my arm and tore it out of my body. I can't take it anymore... I shut my eyes. I woke up back on the chair, my body was restored to normal. I heard a laugh from the dark corner. “We’re just getting started.” The Hooded Man smirked. The metal door opened and I saw my family walk in the room. They had no expression on their faces... "No..." I said disbelief. "This can't be." “You should have seen the look in their eyes!” He laughed. My family… gone. My worst fears became a reality. Every nightmare, fear, and doubt… The past year, I lived in mortal terror for my life and my family. Wondering when he’ll strike; ended up happening anyway. My fate was doomed from the start. He tortured me for hours on end, not sparing any tool or method. I could do nothing but sit there. After a couple of hours, he stopped and said, “Now it’s time for you to become my puppet you pest.” He stuck his whole hand into my chest. I felt the very being of me being torn out of me; my very soul tearing into shreds. No… I’m not giving up. I began fighting back with all my might, he's not taking me! “What no! This can’t be; it’s impossible!” he said in shock as I tore his soul out of his body. I control him now. I felt the power of thousands of souls coursing through my veins. I could now liberate all the souls of the innocence people that fallen victim to the Hooded Man or… become stronger. It is Halloween night and I made my decision. Time to collect souls. Category:Beings Category:Halloween